Music in my heart
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: Haruno Sakura es una chica que tiene muchos talentos pero su madre solo quiere desarrollar los que cree que son convenientes para que entre a la universidad privada de Tokio, su mejor amigo (Uchiha Sasuke) protege de todo a la pelirosa para que ella pueda ser feliz o al menos intentarlo, pero esto genera que Sakura pregunte ¿Por qué su amigo siempre la cuida demasiado?
1. Recreación

**Music in my heart (Música en mi corazón)**

 **Resumen:** Haruno Sakura es una chica que tiene muchos talentos pero su madre solo quiere desarrollar los que cree que son convenientes para que entre a la universidad privada de Tokio. Todos los amigos de Sakura quieren que ella pueda expresarse y ser feliz como una adolecente normal o bueno esa es la misión que les encargo su hermano antes de que se fuera de Japón. Acompaña a Sakura en esta aventura donde descubrirá millones de cosas en su travesía además de eso podremos entender por qué su mejor amigo (Uchiha Sasuke) la cuida con tanto cariño. Este fanfic te hará entender que las canciones explican sentimientos difíciles de expresar en simples palabras.

 _Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi autoría._

 _ **Advertencia:** Habrá occ._

 **Recreación.**

Las gotas de sudor corrían por mi frente, mi voz empezaba a desentonar un poco y mis piernas empezaban a temblar, gire mi cabeza a la izquierda y vi al baterista sudando, gire a mi derecha y vi al guitarrista que me miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos a lo cual solo le sonreí, regrese la mirada al público y note a mis padres sorprendidos por la actuación, la gente gritaba y se emocionaba aunque algunos estaban llorando porque ese iba a ser nuestro último concierto y la canción que estaba cantando era con la cual iniciamos nuestra carrera hace 2 años y con la canción con la que culminaríamos esto. Las luces alumbraron mi rostro y caí levemente mientras cantaba

Me he vuelto loca, esto no es suficiente—Solté el micrófono en el piso y sentí que alguien estaba atrás de mí, alce mi cabeza y pude ver esos ojos negros que me había derretido desde niña y se arrodillo a mi lado mientras tomaba mi rostro

Esto no es parte del acto—susurre

A la mierda—acerco sus labios a los míos y nos besamos frente a todos los seguidores de nuestra banda, frente a mis padres, frente al baterista y los medios, al fin todo había terminado y me sentía libre.

 _ **3 años atrás**_

Mamá no quiero tocar la flauta—una chica pelirosa bajaba detrás de su madre. Sakura, las mejores universidades se fijan en cualquier talento y deben de notar que eres multifacética—la mujer se fue a la cocina.

Pero madre, quiero elegir algo por mi cuenta—se sentaba a la mesa a lado de su padre.

Tú no sabes que quieres—salió de la cocina trayendo consigo el desayuno para la chica y su esposo.

Mebuki—el hombre sentado al lado de la muchachita intento unirse a la plática—deja que Sakura elija lo que quiera, ya tiene edad para elegir sus cosas, además la atareas demasiado.

Kizashi—gruño la mujer rubia

Mi amor, Sakura ya tiene demasiados talentos, es animadora, la mejor estudiante de la clase, jefa del consejo, hace tareas sociales y practica Kárate—tomo un sorbo de café—dale un descanso.

Lo pensare—se sentó y empezó a desayunar.

Gracias papá—la chica le sonrió a su padre y empezó a desayunar.

De nada mi bella flor—imito a las dos mujeres de la mesa.

 _30 minutos después._

Muchas gracias por la comida—la chica levanto sus platos y los fue a lavar. Kizashi—la mujer reprendió a su esposo cuando vio que la adolescente dejo la mesa—yo me ocupo de criar a Sakura, no te metas.

Mi amor déjala ser libre, a Sasori nunca le impusiste cosas—la vio a los ojos.

Y salió un desastre siendo pintor—cerro los ojos con desdén.

Artista—la corrigió su esposo

Es lo mismo, es un vago—dijo entre dientes.

Nunca cambiaras amor—el hombre puso la mano en su frente.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la chica los oía, ella odiaba que mencionaran a su hermano mayor porque le molestaba que hablaran mal de la persona que más la apoyaba en sus decisiones y que le decía "tu puedes lograr lo que tú quieras", así que para evitar el coraje, salió de la sala de lavado.

Ya me voy a la escuela—camino directo a su mochila

Adiós cariño—grito su padre

Recuerda que tienes clases particulares para el examen de admisión a la universidad a las 5—hablo su madre

Madre me faltan tres años para salir de la preparatoria—la miro confundida.

Hay que aprovechar el tiempo, mientras las chicas de tu edad van a fiestas y tienen sexo, tú tienes que adelantar tu futuro—cerro los ojos— ¿me oíste dra. Haruno?

La chica no contesto y agarro su mochila

Esta niña—volvió a tomar café

La presionas mucho—susurro el hombre y se levantó de la mesa.

La chica salió de su casa y camino por el jardín, odiaba mucho que su madre le prohibiera cosas.

¿Mala mañana?—una voz se oía cerca de ella

¿Eh?—volteó y vio unos ojos negros que la esperaban en la esquina de su casa—Sasuke-kun—su rostro cambio de molesto a feliz

Hmp—la observaba mientras llegaba hasta donde él estaba.

Si tuve una mala mañana—ambos caminaban a la par—mi madre quiere que aprenda a tocar la flauta, me está matando

Tu madre vierte sus sueños en ti—trataba de sonar neutral en el asunto pero siempre le había fastidiado que la madre de su amiga/vecina la atosigara demasiado

Bueno creo que tiene que ver el asunto de Sasori-nichan—suspiro

Él siguió sus sueños—cerro los ojos—es digno de admirar

Lo sé, lo extraño mucho—intento contener las lágrimas

No vayas a llorar—le dio un codazo

Eso duele—le hizo una mueca— por cierto ¿cómo esta Itachi-san?

Trabajando—dijo el chico sin inmutarse—la verdad no me importa.

Es tu hermano—la chica lo reprendió.

Camina o llegaremos tarde—Ignoro las palabras de la chica y siguió caminando mientras tarareaba.

Hazme caso—pico su costilla con su dedo—Sasuke-kun

¿Hmp?—la miro

Olvídalo—suspiro resignada

Itachi tiene su vida y yo la mía, así siempre se lo he marcado—la cara del chico cambio su semblante neutral a uno triste— pero parece que yo arruine eso cuando ocurrio el accidente

Sasuke-kun no te culpes—puso su mano en el hombro del chico

El chico volteo a ver a su amiga y fijo su vista en los ojos verdes de la chica, eso siempre le generaba una especie de paz mental que tanto necesitaba.

¿Sasuke-kun?—preocupada vio a su amigo

Disculpa—volteó rápido—me perdí

¿En?—frunció el ceño

Tus ojos—fue sincero pero el tono con el que lo decía parecía de burla ya que era un tono desganado.

Eres un estúpido—camino más rápido.

¡Hey! No me dejes—corrió con ella

Konoha school.

Eres un tonto—una rubia reprendía a otro rubio

Y tu una maldita—el rubio puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica

Sakura-chan nunca te hará caso—la chica dijo eso con malicia

Eres una zorra—lloro fingidamente el rubio—la lograre conquistar

En tus sueños—se rio la rubia mientras ponía una mano en sus labios.

¿Por qué dudas en que conquistare a Sakura-chan?—la miro intrigado.

Pues a ella le gusta otra persona—miro sus ojos azules.

¿Sasuke?—frunció el ceño—ambos han dicho que son solo amigos—saco la lengua

Pues—la rubia miro el cielo

Buenos días—una pelirosa se acercaba a la chica rubia.

Sakura, buenos días —sonrió maternalmente.

Sakura-chan bonito día—le sonrío el rubio coqueteando

¿Y Sasuke-kun?—la rubia se extrañó al no ver al pelinegro con ella.

Fue a recoger algo en la oficina de asuntos escolares—sonrió

¡Chico!—un chico blanco se acercaba a ellos

Sai—la rubia corrió a su encuentro para poder besarlo.

Buen día belleza—puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica

Buen día Sai-kun—lo abrazo

Chicos estamos acá—susurro Naruto

¿Te molesta no tener a alguien? bolas pequeñas—miro al rubio

Maldito Sai—El rubio se iba a levantar pero una mano lo detuvo

Sasuke-kun—grito la pelirosa

Disculpa me tarde más de lo que te dije—le sonrió tiernamente a la chica cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la rubia que solo sonrió.

Bueno perdón por decirte eso Naruto—Sai hablo

No hay problema—Naruto acepto de mala gana.

Bueno lo que quería decirles es que el sábado es la fiesta de la prima de Naruto y pego afiches por toda la escuela así que creo que es un evento público, deberíamos ir—el blanco saco él afiche que había despegado.

Si, dicen que las fiestas de Karin son buenísimas—dijo Ino emocionada

Si, mis tíos compensan que no la cuidan con una fiesta grande—Naruto dijo desganado—son buenas sus fiestas siempre termino besándome con alguien y eso ya me aburrió—bostezo Naruto

Eres un gigolo Naruto—se puso la mano en la frente Ino.

Que fastidio—dijo Sasuke—odio las fiestas

También odias que mi prima te acose—Naruto se burló de su mejor amigo

Eso es peor—puso una cara muy seria.

Sasuke-kun—un grito se oyó a lo lejos

Hablando de la reina de Roma—dijo Ino sarcásticamente

¿Iras a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?—la pelirroja corrió lo más rápido para poder pegársele a la espalda.

Suéltame—dijo cerrando los ojos.

Que malo eres—frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a la pelirosa que estaba alado de Sasuke—Mojigata ¿iras a mi fiesta o tu mamá no te da permiso?—se rio porque estaba humillándola frente a Sasuke.

Si Sakura no va a tu fiesta yo no iré—intervino el pelinegro— prefiero estar con ella que contigo y tu sequito de huecas—todos se sorprendieron de lo que dijo el pelinegro ya que era muy raro que admitiera cariño por alguien.

Está bien—suspiro resignada y enojada—deberías ir mojigata a lo mejor encuentras novio—se alejó del grupito.

Me fastidia mucho Karin—suspiro Ino

Igual a mí y eso que es mi prima—resignado Naruto

Pero creo que deberíamos ir—admitió Sai

¿Por qué?—pregunto confundida su novia.

Para que Sakura demuestre que es más que solo libros—contesto el albino

¿A qué te refieres?—la pelirosa contesto

Sakura eres muy bonita, si te peina Ino y te ayuda a elegir ropa te verías súper hermosa—exclamo el novio de su amiga cosa que no le pareció a Sasuke

Si, eso sería perfecto para callarle la boca a Karin—dijo emocionada Ino

No se me hace buena idea—Sasuke cerró los ojos

Yo opino que vayamos—Naruto puso la mano en el hombro de Sasuke

Sakura, ¿qué opinas?—el grupito la volteo a ver

Yo—se puso sonrojada—nunca he ido a una fiesta, bueno si he ido pero eso fue cuando tenía 11 años.

Está decidido iremos a esa fiesta—la rubia chillo de emoción

Ahora deberíamos ir a clases—exclamó Sai y todos empezaron a caminar hacia el salón.

¿En serio quieres ir Sakura?—el pelinegro le pregunto

Sí, pero no sé si mi madre me dé permiso—exclamo tapándose mas el ojo izquierdo

Vaya—Suspiro resignado—yo hubiera preferido ver la tv contigo y hacer tareas

Si no quieres ir Sasuke-kun no hay problema—le dedico una sonrisa tímida

Iré porque no me sentiría seguro al mandarte a una fiesta sola—puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica y la despeino

¡Oye! mi cabello—la chica hizo un puchero

Hmp—la miro y le dedico una sonrisa de lado mientras entraba a su salón Estúpido Sasuke-kun —se sonrojo


	2. Amigas

¿En serio quieres ir a esa fiesta?—el pelinegro observaba a la chica pelirrosa que estaba en el otro balcón.

Sí, no porque quiera demostrar algo sino porque quiero pasar un buen rato con todos—rasco su nuca y volteo la cara porque le ponía nerviosa verlo a los ojos.

Entonces iré—bostezo con pereza y estiro sus brazos.

No tienes que ir si no quieres—lo volvió a ver.

Tengo que ir porque no confió en esos idiotas para que te cuiden como es debido—cerro los ojos—pero lo más importante es ¿ya le pediste permiso a tu mamá?

Ino le pidió permiso, ya vez que es buena fingiendo—cruzo los brazos y soltó una pequeña risa al recordar las palabras de su amiga rubia.

¿Qué le dijo?—el pelinegro la miro con curiosidad ya que sabía muy bien que Mebuki era difícil de convencer.

Le dijo que Shion había regresado y que íbamos a hacer una pijamada para ponernos al corriente de su viaje a Shibuya, gracias a eso yo podre ir a la fiesta—puso sus manos en la cintura y sonrió

El pelinegro se sonrojo ligeramente al ver la sonrisa de su amiga y volteo a otro lado para evitar que la chica lo notara.

Bueno creo que empezare a preparar las cosas para irme a casa de Ino—le dio la espalda al chico y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación—sabes—dijo en voz un poco baja—estoy muy feliz de que nos acompañes porque así podre ver al Sasuke-kun que no conozco—giro su cabeza levemente para ver a su amigo.

Ya no soy ese inmaduro—rasco su cabeza y cerró los ojos—actualmente odio las fiestas pero igual estoy feliz de ir a una contigo—abrió lo ojos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

La pelirosa solo sonrió tiernamente y cerró su puerta del balcón.

Maldición—el pelinegro se regañaba mentalmente—recuerda que no eres demasiado bueno para ella, contrólate—movió la cabeza para poder ver esa puerta del balcón de su vecina—pero no puedo evitarlo.

 **Residencia Yamanaka.**

¡NUESTRA PRIMERA FIESTA JUNTAS!—grito la rubia mientras abrazaba a la chica rosada.

Hemos ido a fiestas juntas Ino—se abochorno

Pero esas no cuentan porque eran de princesas—agarro las mejillas de su amiga—esta es nuestra primera fiesta juntas donde hay alcohol

Somos menores de edad—una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de Sakura.

Pero es la fiesta de Karin, esas fiestas hay de todo—se puso el dedo en el labio—bueno ahora ven a medirte estos vestidos, me quedaron muy chicos y dije se los daré a Sakura

Pensé que iba a usar mis pantalones—se dirigió al armario de la chica.

Hoy te vestiré de chica, no una chica emo o lo que sea tu estilo, sino hoy te convertiré en una chica tan hermosa que hasta Sasuke-kun tendrá problemas para conciliar el sueño—grito emocionada de nuevo y se dirigió a su buro para empezar a sacar sus productos de belleza.

Ino, esto está muy pequeño—se sonrojo y salió con un vestido negro corto—además se me ve el brassier

Para eso es esto—saco un brassier strapples—pero tienes razón ese vestido es demasiado pequeño—se dirigió al closet y busco otro—pruébate este, es de tu color favorito—le extendió un vestido rosa claro.

Está bien—lo agarro

Es más tu estilo, aun no estas para las grandes ligas de los vestidos tan cortos—se mofo.

¿Quién no está en las grandes ligas?—una voz se oyó del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Ino y ambas chicas se sorprendieron, Ino se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

¡SHION!—grito Ino muy emocionada—estas acá.

Sigues igual de ruidosa Ino—fingía dolor en los oídos la otra rubia de ojo morado y la otra rubia solo fingió molestia.

¿Eres tu Shion?—la pelirosa salió con el vestido puesto

Te ves muy hermosa—las dos rubias corrieron a abrazarla.

Ella me llamo a mi Yamanaka—gruño la chica de ojos morados.

Cállate esta es mi casa—le dio un golpecito en el brazo la chica de ojos azules.

Ya guarden silencio las dos—Sakura solo sonrió y abrazo a ambas chicas, extrañaba demasiado estar con ellas.

La extrañaba a ambas y les traje regalos—saco de su bolso negro dos bolsas de regalo.

No te hubieras molestado—la rubia agarro su regalo y lo abrió—maldición, solo porque estoy con Sai pero si no te pediría matrimonio en este momento, necesitaba este perfume desde hace tiempo

Sabía que te ibas a emocionar demasiado—acaricio su cabello.

No te hubieras molestado—Sakura estaba en shock por su regalo.

Me acorde de cuando éramos niñas y tenías un collar así—se acercó a su amiga y se lo coloco—sé que fue muy triste que se perdiera y se cuanto lo amabas porque era un regalo de tu hermano, cuando lo vi dije que se vería hermoso en tu cuello.

Eres la mejor—la rosadita se aventó a la rubia ojo morado y empezó a llorar, mientras que Ino sonreía maternamente.

También soy la mejor—intervino la Yamanaka—resaltare tu belleza el día de hoy, así que deja de llorar y colócate en la silla

Sakura se acercó a la silla y solo miro su reflejo en el espejo, amaba esos momentos que tenían, adoraba pasar el tiempo con sus amigas y sabía que ellas siempre iban a estar para ella, bendijo cada momento y dejo que Ino trabajara.

Mientras ustedes se arreglan yo me arreglare—Shion sacaba varias cosas de su bolso negro.

¿Cuánto le cabe a esa bolsa?—Ino la volteo a ver con duda.

Demasiadas cosas—bromeo la otra rubia.

 **/1 hora y 30 minutos a fuera de la casa Yamanaka/**

¿Por qué querías que pasara por ti?—gruño Sasuke.

Porque no quería llegar solo—se excusó el rubio—Sai dile que no se enoje.

Naruto eres muy mariquita—soltó el albino mientras tocaba la puerta.

Te odio un poco—frunció el ceño el rubio y el pelinegro solo intento contener la risa.

Buenas noches—una voz ajena contesto mientras les abrían la puerta.

Hola cuñado—soltó Sai—vine por Ino.

Siempre tan directo Sai—los dejo entrar a la casa.

Perdónalo Deidara—se disculpó Naruto—ves que nunca le enseñaron modales en la milicia

Al contrario, me da mucha risa lo directo que es—se ató el cabello en una coleta—estaba terminando mi obra ¿quieren verla?

Claro—contesto el albino mientras se dirigía al estudio del hermano mayor de su novia.

Quiero tu opinión sincera—se acercó el rubio mayor—se sinceró, contéstalo como si no me pareciera a Ino.

Ya no te acuerdes de eso—se abochorno el albino—fue hace 2 años.

¿Qué cosa?—pregunto Naruto

Una historia entre mi cuñadito y yo—se empezó a reír—algún día se las contare, pero ahora digan su opinión.

Me gusto la escultura, pero siento que le falta un poco más de detalles—contesto Sasuke

Estoy de acuerdo con el siento que le falta un poco más de amor—contesto Sai—siento que esta parte le falta un poco más de fragilidad.

Ok—tomo nota—para cuando vuelvas a venir te mostrare mis avances, también te mandare fotos a ti Sasuke-kun.

Si—contestaron ambos pelinegros y salieron del estudio.

¡MI AMOR!—grito Ino.

Hola belleza—corrió a su encuentro el albino—que hermosa te ves el día de hoy con ese vestido verde.

Me abochornas—se sonrojo—tu igual te ves hermoso con esa camisa negra—se acercó a su oído para susurrarle —ya quiero quitártela

Jejejej—la abrazo para disimular un poco el bochorno.

Ya tortolitos—hablo el hermano de la rubia—y ¿las demás?

Sakura tenía problemas con los zapatos que compramos oni-chan—se puso la mano en la bosa y volteo a ver disimuladamente al otro pelinegro que se había puesto serio

¡Sakura-chan la fiesta es en 10 minutos ya baja!—grito Naruto—espera ¿dijeron las demás?

Shion regreso—menciono Sai y la cara de Naruto cambio a un semblante indescifrable que no pasó desapercibido.

Naruto ya te oí, deja de ser tan ruidoso—se oyó la voz de Sakura y todos voltearon a verla, todos estaban muy sorprendidos por el cambio de la chica, su cabello largo rosa lo tenía un poco ondulado y estaba adornado por una pequeña flor roja, el vestido se le veía muy bien ya que marcaba su contorno delgado además dejaba ver sus largas piernas y vieron mucha confianza en sus ojos, más de la que tenía todos los días.

¡TE VES HERMOSA!—gritaron ambos rubios mientras se le acercaban a la chica

Maldición si no fuera más grande que tú te pediría que fueras mi novia, aunque bueno para el amor no hay edad—le tomo la mano Deidara, pero esta le fue quitada por otra mano.

¿Sasuke-kun?—volteo a ver al moreno atrás de ella—es un simple juego no te preocupes.

Si Sasuke, para mi Sakura-chan es como mi hermanita—bostezo y se dio la vuelta

Sasuke siempre cuidando a Sakura como si fueran hermanos—se mofo Naruto pero Sai, Ino, Deidara y Shion sabían que eso no era cierto, era más bien celos.

¿Y Shion?—se preocupó la rubia.

Estoy acá, aproveche que estaban distraídos para poder bajar como bambi—bromeo la ojivioleta.

Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Shion-chan—se acercó Deidara—te ves muy hermosa

Gracias, me alegro que la belleza de Sakura no te haya opacado mi belleza—le coqueteo al hermano de su amiga

Te voy a romper ese vestido azul Hyuga si le coqueteas a mi hermano—bromeo la Yamanaka.

Ya es hora de irnos—sugirió Sai—traje la camioneta

Nos vemos luego hermano—Ino corrió a abrazar a Deidara—te quiero.

Se divierten—les abrió la puerta y los observo mientras se subían a la camioneta de Sai.


	3. Take me away

La canción es la de Take me away de un viernes de locos, cuando lleguen a esa parte pónganla para imaginarse a Sakura

 **/Residencia de Karin Uzumaki/**

Hay mucha gente—la pelirosa miraba por el espejo de la camioneta

Bueno es una fiesta—contesto Shion—No estés nerviosa estamos contigo—se bajó de la camioneta, odiaba la tensión que se creó en ese vehículo ya que hubo un momento en el cual todos se callaron y tanto ella como Naruto se habían evitado.

Bueno chicos, hoy nos divertiremos mucho y tomaremos demasiado—musito Ino—como en los viejos tiempos.

Yo ya no tomo Ino—Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras ayudaba a bajar a Sakura.

Solo una—se acercó al pelinegro—para que Sakura conozca como se ve Sasuke tomando

Somos menores de edad no deberías gritar eso en voz alta—gruño Naruto, su humor se había ido al carajo cuando oyó el nombre de Shion.

Tus tíos son policías así que no creo que vengan a molestarnos, además casi todos los que venimos somos menores de edad—la rubia le pego un zape a Naruto

Bueno caminemos—Shion se adelantó un poco

Mientras caminaban para llegar a la entrada de la casa de Karin se empezaron a oír comentarios de los demás estudiantes

¿Oigan esa es Hyuga Shion?

Ino se ve tan hermosa, que suerte tiene Sai

¿ESA ES HARUNO?

Haruno siempre me ha parecido sexy

Las tres se ven hermosas

Sasuke-kun esta guapo con esa camisa pegada azul

Oigan la ropa de Sasuke-kun y Haruno-san combina.

Hoy me acostare con Naruto

Maldición—gruño Sasuke

¿Te sucede algo?—la pelirosa lo volteo a ver

Nada, bueno te ves demasiado bien el día de hoy, bueno siempre te ves bien pero hoy te ves hermosa, tendré que estar pegado a ti para que no te intenten molestar—Sasuke lucia molesto al ver a los estudiantes de tercer año viendo lujuriosamente a Sakura.

La chica solo sonrió, era algo normal que Sasuke la cuidara como una hermana según Naruto, ella a veces pensaba que eran celos de pareja pero eso era raro ya que Sasuke la miraba como hermana.

¡Sasuke-kun!—chillo Karin—te ves tan sexy, si quieres podemos subir a mi habitación y –miro a la pelirosa— ¿Sakura?—se sorprendió demasiado, Sakura siempre se peinaba de flequillo para taparse un ojo, era muy difícil ver su cara descubierta, a Karin siempre le había dado celos su cara perfecta y un día creo el chisme en la secundaria de que Sakura tenía una frente enorme y desde ahí ella se tapaba el ojo para disimular.

Hola—saludo indiferente a la chica

Dejaste tu atuendo emo en tu casa—se pegó al brazo de Sasuke—quieres que tome el micrófono para gritar "Sakura la mojigata dejo esa etapa y ahora es una zorra, vénganla a buscar"

Déjala de molestar—Sasuke odiaba que Karin intentara intimidar a Sakura—yo estoy con ella y creo que mi compañía le basta—la soltó de su brazo y abrazo por la cintura a Sakura

Maldita idiota—murmuro la pelirroja y se acomodó sus lentes—te voy a arruinar esta noche.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo demasiado excepto Naruto que se encontraba en el balcón observando a todos.

Nunca pensé que desaprovecharía una fiesta de Karin—suspiro

¿Puedo estar acá contigo?—una voz que le resultaba familiar se acerco

No le veo el problema—respondió de mala manera.

Podemos al menos hablar de esto—suspiro cansada la rubia.

¿Hablar de qué?—gruño—me vas a decir "Oh Naruto perdóname"—hablo en el mismo tono de Shion.

Maldición eres un niño estúpido—se puso las manos en la cabeza—ya paso un año, seguramente te cogiste a muchas chicas en lo que me fui.

¿Y tú qué?—la miro de mala manera—seguro igual te cogiste a muchos hombres

No soy una zorra Naruto—comento ofendida—yo si fui a estudiar.

Claro y te voy a creer—suspiro resignado—eres demasiado coqueta con todos.

Uzumaki Naruto eres un estúpido pendejo—lo cacheteo y empezó a derramar lágrimas—yo te amaba desde que tenía 12 años pero siempre gritaste tu amor por Sakura y yo no quería quedarme atrás entonces por eso empecé a cambiar, por eso—estaba gritando—por eso me acosté contigo—murmuro—tu siempre te acostabas con todas las niñas que querían sexo con Sasuke-kun pero como el las rechazaba tú te acostabas con ellas, hasta con tu prima te acostaste, pero cuando te acostaste conmigo me sentí mal conmigo porque pensé que era una de tus chicas y yo no quería eso—se limpió las lágrimas—veme de nuevo, prometí no llorar más por ti y aquí estoy llorando por ti de nuevo—se volteo—solo quería que no me veas como la mala del cuento, ni siquiera interactúe con hombres en ese año porque pensé que regresando podría estar contigo pero al ver cómo me viste creo que todo lo eche a perder, bueno adiós—se dirigía a la salida

Sabes soy un idiota, un pendejo y un gigolo, pero después de que me acosté contigo nunca más me acosté con nadie más—la agarró del brazo—yo me enamore de ti a los trece años, sé que he sido un promiscuo desde los 14 pero desde que paso eso entre tú y yo ya no quise estar con nadie más, por eso Sai al ver ese cambio pensó que era un mariquita pero nadie sabe la historia al 100 ni siquiera Sasuke aunque es muy posible que tú se la hayas contado a Sakura y ella se la conto, aunque no creo porque Sasuke no me ha dicho nada

¿Qué estás diciendo?—Shion lo vio confundida

Que estoy enamorado de ti Hyuga Shion—acerco a la chica y la beso profundamente, Shion estaba sacada de onda pero correspondió ese beso que estaba esperando desde hace tiempo, ambos se empezaron a caer al piso y subieron el nivel de ese beso dejando paso a su lengua mientras que sus manos acariciaban las piernas de la chica.

Detente—se separó la chica—deberíamos ahora si ir lentamente—sonrió

Lo que tú digas—sonrió el rubio y ambos se levantaron

Esto es algo raro—se acurruco en el pecho del chico

Lo sé—acaricio el cabello de la chica—pero hay que disfrutarlo.

¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!

¿Qué fue eso?—se preocupó la chica

Es Karin, seguramente llego la banda invitada—se asomaron por el balcón.

¡El chico que canta esta lastimado de la garganta y pues necesitamos a un cantante!—hablo por el micrófono la chica-¡Creo que todos nos sorprendimos del cambio de Sakura así que les revelo un secreto de ella, ella sabe cantar así que le pido a la señorita Haruno que suba!

Tenemos que salvar a Sakura—agarro de la mano a la rubia—seguro es un plan para molestar a Sakura.

Si—corrió con él.

En otro lado de la fiesta

Maldita Karin—grita la otra rubia—no subas Sakura

Vámonos—le agarro la mano Sasuke

¡Vamos Sakura ven a cantarme o ¿tienes miedo de ser un fracaso?!—la pelirroja escupía veneno en cada palabra.

Sakura no le hagas caso—llegaron Naruto y Shion

¡Si no subes contare tus secretos!—siguió hablando.

Lo hare—la pelirosa se soltó del agarre del pelinegro.

No tienes que hacerlo por amenazas—le dijo Sasuke

Ella fue mi amiga hace tiempo y sabe muchos secretos que Sasuke-kun no sabe—le sonrió preocupada—no me verías de la misma manera que me ves y prefiero que sigas en mi vida.

Entonces te acompañare con la guitarra—camino con ella.

Y yo con la batería—grito Naruto

Gracias chicos—se conmovió con la amabilidad de ambos.

Te estaremos apoyando Sakura—gritaron Shion, Ino y Sai

Acepto tu reto Karin—se acercó decidida la pelirosa—pero vengo acompañada

¡Sasuke-kun me va a cantar!—grito emocionada por el micrófono y todas las chicas voltearon.

Nunca lo haría por ti—tomo el micrófono—lo hago para apoyar a Sakura—y le dio el micrófono a Sakura mientras que Karin solo frunció su ceño.

¿Se saben la de viernes de locos?—pregunto abochornada Sakura

¿La película que veíamos de niños?—pregunto Naruto—si, Sasuke y yo aprendimos las notas

Hace tiempo que no toco la guitarra eléctrica—tomo la guitarra

Y yo la batería—se acercó a la batería.

Pase lo que pase, Sakura para nosotros eres genial—ambos chicos hablaron para darle apoyo a la chica.

Gracias—sonrió cerrándole los ojos—muy bien aquí vamos—acerco el micrófono a su rostro—chicos esta canción yo se la dedico a Karin, por todas las veces que ha querido dañarme pero que nunca lo va a lograr, ojala algún día aprendas tu lección—cerro los ojos.

Sasuke empezó a tocar la guitarra y Naruto la batería.

YEAH—grito Sakura—Yeah—se quedó en el mismo lugar—Get up, Get out, Move on, move on There's no doubt I'm all wrong, you're right It's all the same with you I'm too thin, too fat You ask why—volteo a ver a Sasuke y el solo sonrió tranquilamente dándole ánimo.

Vamos Sakura—grito Ino muy emocionada

Muévete como si estuvieras ebria—grito Shion

Don't want to grow up I want to get out Hey! Take me away I want to shout out Take me away, Away, Away, Away, Awaaaayaaaayaaaay—se empezó a menear como le dijeron sus amigas y en eso encontro una guitarra, la tomo y empezó a tocar sorprendiendo a todos porque se sabía el solo de Lindsay Lohan

Wow Haruno manda—empezaron a gritar todos los chicos que estaban en la fiesta

Don't want to grow up I want to get out Hey, take me away I want to shout out Take me away, Away, Away, Away, Awaaaayaaaayaaaay  
'Round and 'round here we go again Same old story, same old end  
Turn my head And turn back again Same old stuff, Never ends—se volteo para no ver al público y vio a Naruto y Sasuke sorprendidos.

Woooooow lo mejor de esta fiesta fue ver a Haruno cantando—grito un chico del fondo

Si, Haruno-san cantas hermoso—grito una chica

Si Sakura—gritaron sus amigos

Todos aplaudieron y se emocionaron.

No sabía que tocabas la guitarra—se acercó Naruto—fue fantástico.

Fue genial—se acercó Sasuke

ESTO NO SE VALE—subió gritando Karin—te pido que te vayas de mi fiesta

Si ella se va yo me voy—Sasuke tomo del brazo a Sakura—agradece que vinimos alegramos tu fiesta.

Adiós prima, prefiero estar con mis amigos que estar contigo—le acaricio la cabeza el rubio.

Shion, Ino y Sai siguieron a sus amigos para alejarse de esa fiesta y a la colérica Karin.

Eso fue maravilloso—las dos chicas abrazaron a Sakura

Eres grandiosa—el albino sonrió

Bueno y si seguimos la fiesta en casa de Shion—dijo bromeando Ino

Claro, mis papás salieron así que tengo la casa para mi sola estos dos días—sonrió

¿En serio?—todos estaban sorprendidos.

Si, vamos hay alcohol que nadie toma—se subió a la camioneta—vámonos todos

Bueno—todos se subieron.


End file.
